The present invention relates to a valve particularly useful for flushing a fluid line, for example a lateral pipe of a water irrigation system.
When a lateral pipe of a water irrigation system is first filled with water, it is desired to have an outlet valve at the end of the lateral, which valve is normally open to permit the water entering the lateral to flush it of any dirt accumulating therein. As soon as the dirt is flushed through the valve at the end of the lateral, the valve automatically closes by the line pressure.
The opening and closing of such a valve is therefore done automatically. However, occasions may arise when it is desired to manually open the valve at the end of the lateral in order to manually flush the line.